Top
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = Leader of the Pride Troopers God of Destruction candidate |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Jiren (ally) Unnamed Pride Trooper (ally) }} Toppo is the leader of the hero team, Pride Troopers, guardians of peace within Universe 11.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/40.html Toei's Dragon Ball Super website] He along with members of his team appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Toppo is a burly alien humanoid with tan colored skin, yellow eyes and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. He sports a red and black spandex suit which appears to be part of his team's attire. Personality Toppo is very respectful towards the Gods as he is angered that Buu would launch an attack at one of them. He also has an intolerance towards evil, and strongly believes that anyone who was responsible for creating the Tournament of Power is automatically evil, as evidenced by his challenging Goku. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga , Belmod, and Marcarita.]] Toppo, clad in a dark hood, is present at the Zen Exhibition match sharing the platform with Vermoud, Marcarita and Khai of his universe. After Buu deflects a blasts towards the Supreme Kai he blocks the attack and claims that it was rude for Buu to do such a thing to a God. He later challenges Goku to a fight shortly after Goku defeated Bergamo, believing the latter to be evil for his role in the creation of the Tournament of Power. Power Toppo is one of the strongest warriors within Universe 11, to which he has been scouted as a candidate to become a God of Destruction. Toppo has stated that he is not the strongest warrior in his universe, being second only to his sworn friend, Jiren. Despite his large stature and disproportionately bulky frame, he has shown to be very nimble and graceful in battle. His specialty in battle appears to be joint-locks and submission holds. His strength is great enough to be selected as a personal bodyguard to both Khai and Belmod. With a single hand, he was able to effortlessly catch Basil's blast. Upon which, using both hands, he was able to contain the blast before dispersing it between his hands, leaving Champa surprised. During his fight with Goku, he was able to easily defeat him as a Super Saiyan, nearly crushing him to death. Once Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue, although Goku slightly had the upper hand, Toppo was able to take Goku's assault with only minor damage and still fight, not scared from Goku proceeding to use his Kaio-ken. Techniques *'Justice On' - Toppo jumps onto his opponents shoulders. *'Justice Tornado' - After using Justice On, Toppo spins his opponent at extreme sppeds. *'Justice Crusher' - By grabbing his opponents arm, Toppo pulls their arm back dislocating their shoulder. *'Justice Flash' - Toppo fires ki blasts from his fingers tips. *'Justice Rear Naked Choke' - Toppo puts his opponent in a very powerful bear hug. Voice actors *'Japanese': Kenji Nomura *'English': TBA Battles *Toppo vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *In the original preview for the Universe Survival Saga, when we first see the hooded man, he is depicted as being far thinner, wears a sash and at least has the mouth visible, giving the impression that the man is Jiren, however it was switched to Toppo for the final episode. *Toppo's name appears to come from the word "pot". Gallery toppo revealed.jpg Toppo.png universe11.png|Toppo, Khai, and Belmod observing Gohan turn Super Saiyan against Lavender IMG 2498.PNG References Site Navigation ca:Toppo Category:Pride Troopers Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists